Host Club Problematic!
by Kimmy Howser
Summary: The Host club completley looses it! Are they all gonna be friends or will they loose their friendship forever? But wait.. There could be some romance involved!
1. Harhis POV

Chp.1 Haruhi's POV

I'm walking down to music room 3 when i hear a small shout from the other side of the door. It sounded like a fight was going on, "HIKARU!!! I NEVER SAID THAT!!" Before i knew it Kaoru opens the door and runs away crying. I chase after him because I didn't know what to do.. "Kaoru what's wrong?" He stared at me tears streaming down his face, "I-I- HIKARU MIS-UNDERSTOOD ME!!!" He sits down on the stairs and continues crying, and as the idiot I am I just stared at him. Maybe, just maybe.. if I at least told him somthing that would help... but yet I didn't... "um... Haruhi... c-can you get me a tissue" Kaoru asked somewhat trying to smile again.. I get up and walk dow to the g- oh my god... IF IM PRETENDING TO BE A GUY...DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE U HAVE TO USE THE BOYS BATHROOM????? I sigh and tell myself and walk to a teachers only bathroom.. gender male and female.. "Ms.Fujioka???" CRAP! "ehh.. hehe hey... im just here to get a tissue!" "from the teacher bathroom??" I stared embarrassed that I caught... "I'm sorry as you may have guessed im pretending to be a guy! And-" "I know just use the mens room and avoid as much people possible and if its full come here!" I sigh in relief.. I grab a tissue and head back to the stairs. Kaoru still sitting there patiently... "oh right! Here you might want this!" I hand him the tissue as he wipes his tears away. "Thank you haruhi I feel much better! I'm gonna head back to music room 3 wanna come?" He asks. I nod as a reply to his question. When we arrive to music room 3, I see Hikaru throwing papers at Tamaki, Tamaki looked as if he was about to cry. "Whats going on here??" Kyoya walks towards me and says, "well.. Hikaru.. ugk lets put this straight forward.. after Kaoru said some mean things Tamaki tried to comfort Hikaru but Hikaru started throwing things at Tamkai." Now that i look closley Tamaki has a lot of bruises on him. "Why didn't you stop him?" Kyoya pushes his glasses against his face.. " you see.. Tamaki said he was willing to take the pain till HIkaru calmed down." I stare at Tamaki as he smiles.. I can't take it anymore!!! I run up to Tamaki and stand in front of him. "STOP THROWING THING HIKARU!" I notice it was too late when he threw a heavy box at me.. man that thing hurt. "o...oh my god...HARUHI!!!" Tamaki grabs my shoulder and asks if i'm ok. "I'm fine.. I just couldn't bear to see you getting beat like that!" He smiles and Hikaru walks away with an expression showing shame and sorrow. After all the cleaning I headed home. Then I just went to bed...


	2. Tamaki's POV

Chp.2 Tamaki's POV

The smell of fresh scented flowers fill my room. A nice breeze comes from the nearby open window. Now the birds sing their lovley morning song--"TAMAKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Of course... dad of course is probably wanting me to head to school... I get out of bed and change. "perfect outfit!" I walk down the stairs and enjoy a perfect meal of home made pancakes, bacon, and eggs! As soon as I finish eating I head to school. When I arrive, Haruhi is talking to Hikaru. Looks like Hikaru is apologizing. "OVER HERE TAMAKI HIKARU HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!!!" I nod and walk towards them. Hikaru gives me a mean glare, now that's something new! Haruhi gives us some privacy as Hikaru smacks me. I just stand in shock. "DON'T EVER MAKE ME HURT HARUHI AGAIN!!!" I look down realizing Hikaru lied to Haruhi saying he was gonna apologize! "HEY BACK STABBER! YOU CAN'T JUST HIT SOMEONE BECAUSE YOU HURT SOMEONE YOU CARE FOR!!" I yell from the top of my lungs. Haruhi runs back and asks if everythig was ok. "No, no it isn't Haruhi.. Hiakru just slapped me." "Is this true?" Hikaru shakes his head denying it. "Then why is Tamakis cheek red?!" Haruhi looked really pissed off at Hikaru for lying then she did something I wouldn't expect from her. She slapped Hikaru. I put my head down and walked away.. why are my friends fighting? This is something I would like to know.

-Time skip-

It's about time to head to music room 3, when I hear crying in the girls bathroom. I stay in the hall but shout, "is whoever is in there ok?" A small cry replies..,"N-no...all my friends are fighting! I don't know what to do" A few moments later she adds on, "Tamaki... if I come out there.. can we talk?" As soon as she said my name... that's when I realize Haruhi was the one crying. "Of course...Haruhi.." She walks out of the bathroom and sits down on the floor. I sit next to her. "Tamaki.. do you know what Kaoru said to Hikaru to get him that mad..?" I stare at her. Of course I knew! But I couldn't tell her or else Kaoru would get mad at me. "I can't tell why.." "please!! I'll do ANYTHING!!" That got my hopes up! Anything... a kiss..."Ok..DEAL! That means I get a kiss from you!" She hesitated but then nodded, "He said, 'I DON'T WANNA BE BROTHERS ANYMORE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!!!' that's all.." After I told her she kissed me and walked away. Boy was I hot! My face was probably red! I head home and go to bed...


End file.
